The present invention relates to cutting machines and more particularly to a breaking-line cutting machine for the twist-off bottle cap.
Nowadays, the manufacturers of milk or other beverages mostly adopt a twist-off cap 1 (as shown in FIG. 9) which has a dashed breaking-line 2 around a periphery.
When an user twists the cap counterclockwise, the dashed breaking-line is broken off and the bottle is opened. The dashed breaking-line is made with a breaking-line cutting machine.
Due to the out curved blade, the contact area between the blade and cap is rather small that is unfavorable for the quality control. Besides, the cutting speed is rather slow and sometimes the caps enter at the wrong side.
The present invention has a main object to provide a breaking-line cutting machine for the twist-off bottle cap which machine is fully automatic and adopts transverse cutting method so as to provide a high cutting speed favorable for mass production and low breakdown rate.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a breaking-line cutting machine for the twist-off bottle cap in which the blade of a cutting set is introrsely curved that provides a swiftly, precisely and safely cutting of the twist-off caps and insures a good quality. When opens the door of a transparent guard, the machine will be totally stopped in order to safeguard the safety of the operator.
Accordingly, the breaking-line cutting machine for the twist-off bottle cap comprises generally an input system, an output system and a main mechanism which is comprised of a stand in which a motor is disposed, a central shaft projected upward from the top of the stand, a plurality of rotary disks spacedly secured on the shaft, a plurality of tubular posts spacedly and vertically connected between the rotary disks, a plurality of rotary posts slidably inserted into the tubular posts and a cutting set disposed on one side of a stationary disk.
The present invention will become more fully understood by reference to the following detailed description thereof when read in conjunction with the attached drawings.